Quizás, una historia de paradojas
by Violet Vaughn
Summary: Tiene una vida hecha:esposa,tres hijos y un gran trabajo.Sin embargo,no puede dormir por las noches.Harry Potter lo entiende,pero le duele SpoilersDH OneShot


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de J.K Rowling (lamentablemente...)

* * *

** Quizás, una historia de paradojas**

Aquello no tenía sentido, era una paradoja, no cabía duda.

¿Pero que era la vida sino una dulce contradicción¿Cuándo no era gratificante conseguir algo luego de luchar por tanto tiempo¿Cuándo la satisfacción de haber triunfado no se superponía al cansancio y al dolor?

A pesar de haber ganado, se sentía un perdedor.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas luchas, de tantas pérdidas, Harry Potter había ganado la batalla. El bien había triunfado sobre el mal, la luz sobre la oscuridad. Harry Potter había vivido por segunda vez, era el héroe de la comunidad mágica, era un Auror exitoso y respetado, estaba casado con una mujer fantástica y tenía tres hijos preciosos.

Pero, sin embargo, mientras trataba de luchar dándose de perdido de antemano, contra el insomnio, Harry Potter se taladraba el cerebro con una sola pregunta: **¿Qué tal si todo hubiera sido diferente?**

Quizás, Peter Pettigrew no hubiera sido corrompido, Lily y James Potter estarían vivos, conocerían a sus nietos, Voldemort probablemente nunca habría existido y Harry no tendría una cicatriz.

Quizás, Snape no hubiera escuchado detrás de la puerta, Voldemort no lo habría marcado como su igual, Dumbledore seguiría siendo el director de Hogwarts y habría conocido a Albus Severus, el niño que llevaba su nombre.

Quizás, Sirius viviría todavía en el número 12 de Grimauld Place y tendría muchos motivos para no deprimirse en Navidad.

Quizás, Remus y Tonks vendrían a cenar cuatro veces a la semana como hacía Teddy, el vivo reflejo de su padre, y conocerían a Victoire, la novia veela de su único hijo.

Quizás, Teddy conocería a sus padres y divertirlos transformando su nariz, como antaño hacía su madre.

Quizás, Ted Tonks podría conocer al esposo de su hija y a su nieto.

Quizás, George no tendría que manejar Sortilegios Weasley solo, sino que su hermano gemelo Fred estaría junto a él, inventando nuevos productos.

Quizás, los hermanos Weasley serían siete y no seis y uno de ellos no tendría una horrible mordedura de hombre lobo.

Quizás, los Merodeadores seguirían haciendo bromas a sus hijos, ahijados y nietos, como lo hacían en épocas escolares.

Quizás, Draco Malfoy aún tendría sus amigos (guardaespaldas) Crabbe y Goyle.

Quizás, Dobby ayudaría a Ginny Potter en los quehaceres de la casa en el Valle de Godric.

Quizás, Charity Burbage seguiría enseñando Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts.

Quizás, Ojo-Loco Moody aún los asustaría gritando "¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!", sin que hubiera ningún peligro inminente.

Quizás, Rufus Scrimgeour seguiría siendo Ministro de la Magia y se llevaría mejor con Harry.

Quizás, Colin Creevey podría haber sido el fotógrafo de la boda de Harry y Ginny y de la de Ron y Hermione.

Quizás, todavía llegarían cartas firmadas como "Hocicos" cada vez que Harry se sentía solo y podría acariciar de nuevo a Hedwig.

Quizás, _sólo quizás_, Harry James Potter no sería una leyenda.

Quizás, Harry Potter sería normal, un hombre normal, con una familia normal y con amigos normales.

Quizás, su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo no estaría allí, sobre su frente, como siempre lo había estado y él tendría la oportunidad para ser diferente.

Harry sabía que era imposible: el destino había estado sellado desde el principio. ¿O quizás él mismo lo había forjado?.

No importaba ahora. Ya no. Había personas que nunca volvería a ver. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Ojo-Loco, Dobby, Hedwig, James, Lily, Colin y muchos inocentes sin cara que había dado su vida para tratar de que el mundo mágico fuese un lugar seguro, ya nunca volverían a hablarle.

Era sin duda una paradoja increíble: había ganado, pero en su corazón se anidaba otro sentimiento. No lograba descifrar muy bien qué era.

Definitivamente, no se sentía un ganador.

-¿Harry?- Ginny Potter se acercó a su marido y le tomó la mano dulcemente. Él la miró. Era una mujer increíble. Nunca se había arrepentido de estar junto a él y nunca había dudado ni un instante en seguir a su corazón. -Cariño…-añadió al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas- _era necesario_.- susurró.

Y Harry Potter lo entendía. Le dolía, pero lo entendía.

* * *

**Un one-shot de todo en general. Mi pequeño homenaje a todos los caídos luego del séptimo libro. **

**Feliz Año nuevo :)**


End file.
